


浪漫一炮[Romantic Booty Call]

by Heline_Zhang, stratataisen



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 轻松
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: Hal和Bruce流落到一个荒星之上……





	浪漫一炮[Romantic Booty Call]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romantic Booty Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315185) by [stratataisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen). 



> Evinist太太[这张图](http://evinist.tumblr.com/post/98554239831/inspired-by-this-lovely-story-romantic-booty-call)的起源  
> 由 stratataisen 写给 fabula-unica 的短篇

Bruce头痛地捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨。“你看我说错了吗，你绑架了我——”

“——我比较喜欢说成我英勇地把你从无聊中解救出来——”

“——从我办公室绑架到外太空就为了打上一炮——”

“——一场异域星球的浪漫私奔——”

“——打一炮。”他咬牙切齿地说。“而且半路上你的前男友——”

“——导师！前任导师！我告诉过你了我们从来没滚过床单——”

“——前任导师决定在我们打炮半路上袭击我们——”

“——浪漫私奔——”

“——而现在你的戒指能量耗尽了，我又没带万能腰带，我们被困在这个寸草不生的荒凉星球上了。”

Hal从他的落地处看向他。他穿着自己的平民服装，但看起来并没有因为戒指派不上用场而慌乱。“听起来挺像是那么回事儿……嘛，除了——”

“除了什么？”亿万富翁厉声问道，显然，他不是一个有趣的郊游同伴。

“我的戒指还没有彻底用光能量，而且我在我们坠落之前设法给Kilowog送去了一条消息，他们应该几个小时之内就会到了。”Hal站起来拍了拍裤子上的灰土，“……而且我把你的万能腰带带来了。”

“什么？！”

“没错，我路过蝙蝠洞的时候让Alfie把你的制服打包，放在戒指的口袋空间里了，以防万一嘛。我觉得剩的能量应该刚好够把它弄出来，等一下。”Hal举起戒指，打开戒指的口袋维度。一个大箱子嘭得一声掉了出来。Hal咧嘴一笑，“我当时觉得，如果我们回去的路上要在Oa停留的话，你肯定更愿意打扮成蝙蝠侠，而不是作为Bruce Wayne和我黏在一起。”

Bruce看起来既想揍他又想抱他，最后任命地捏住了自己的眉心。“那你一开始为什么不把制服给我？”

“因为，”Hal的声音放浪起来，一道狡猾的笑容滑过他的嘴唇。他半睁着眼睛上下打量着Bruce。“你穿这套西服看起来性感得要命，而我很想充分享受用牙齿把它从你身上剥下来的乐趣。”

Bruce挑起一边眉毛，嘴唇扭成不乐意的表情，把双臂抱在自己胸口。

“咳咳，看起来他不是很喜欢你这一出，是吗，蠢货？”一个男人在他们头顶上大声说。“你真是……你们用的那个词是什么来着？”

“麻烦！我麻烦大了。谢谢你指出来，大家伙，”Hal哼哼地说，交叉起双臂，瞪着这个大块头外星人。“我以为你说的是几个小时，而不是几十分钟？”

“不用多谢。”Kilowog对他露齿一笑，完全无视了Hal的问题。他随即转向Bruce的方向，眯起眼睛。“所以你就是Hal的伴侣，哈？”

Bruce对着这个问题又挑起眉毛，他朝Hal看了一眼，Hal正忙着脸红，不愿对上他的视线。当他转回去面对飘在半空中的粉红色外星人时，他的嘴唇因为带上得意洋洋的微笑而异常美丽。“大部分时间，是的。”

他们两个自顾自地谈论起来，将窘迫得语无伦次的Hal扔在一边。

“唔，” Kilowog挑剔地打量着Bruce，脸上露出一个大大的笑容，“我应该给你颁发一枚勋章，因为你把自己和这个笨蛋配成一对。”

“嘿！”Hal抗议道，另外两个人都装作没听见。

亿万富翁的嘴角上挑。“Hal没有那么坏，实际上，他有很多杰出的才能。”

“那我可以打赌！但我估计我并不想知道！哈哈哈！”粉红色的外星人发自内心地笑起来，降落在Bruce身边在他背上重重的拍了一下。“我一定要请你喝一杯。Gardner那儿肯定有什么是地球人能喝的。”

“如果是Gardner，很可能什么人都喝不了。但我很乐意来一场冒险。”Bruce说。那狡猾的笑停留在他嘴唇上。

“哈！Jordan，我喜欢这家伙！”

“上帝啊如果你们两个勾搭到一起去的话我就死了。”Hal呻吟道，用一只手盖住自己的眼睛，倒在装着蝙蝠侠装备的箱子上。但在手掌下面他微笑起来。他曾经担心他的爱人和他在军团里最好的朋友之一无法融洽相处，但是现在一切看上去都非常顺利。

**Author's Note:**

> 附Evinist的图对白
> 
> Green Lantern A：你真的是Hal的伴侣？  
> Bruce：是的。  
> Green Lantern B：你看上不像人类，人类的耳朵不是尖的。  
> Bruce：没错，这是我的制服。  
> Green Lantern C：制服？你是说交配的时候要穿着这个吗？
> 
> Hal：我真是不敢相信，为什么他们对他都这么好？我刚来的时候他们对待我像垃圾一样。  
> Kilowog：你还真是很迟钝哈？  
> Hal：？  
> Kilowog：他们对他好，因为他是你的朋友。大家都是你的朋友，都很喜欢你。  
> Hal（脸红）：……这……呃……很友好。  
> Kilowog：而且他很辣。  
> Hal：什么？  
> Kilowog：我喜欢他的耳朵。


End file.
